mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is a chronological timeline of the events in the series. Past Undetermined * Azalea Magentarain is presented to a member of the Magentarain family by the Bloodline Preservation Committee. She's given Fractal Leskins, the member's vessel as her own vessel.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Secret Stage 2 * Toy Dream Company revives Detroit as Toy Dream 1, their first International Revived City.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Opening X-01 1999 * The Third Summoning Ceremony is discovered.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Prologue Ten Years Ago * Azalea Magentarain makes her high society debut in the Princess Azalea.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 9 Between Six and Five Years Ago * The Fifteen Siblings Project takes place between September 16''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Opening X-01 and November 11.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 * Due to Kyousuke Shiroyama's actions,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Secret Stage 1 a coalition of summoners is forced to wage a Secret War against the White Queen where Materials briefly overflowed into the human world and mankind nearly went extinct.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 6 Many summoners and vessels died during this war,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 6 and their original plan to deal with the White Queen failed,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Ending X-02 Facts but eventually the summoners managed to use hundreds of Unexplored-classes and somehow settled the fight with a saturation attack, saving the worlds of man and Material alike.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Facts * Shouko Umie is murdered by a man who had undergone genetic tuning''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part ? in late October.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part ? (Original version of the events). * Reiji Yasuzumi commits suicide.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part ? Six Months Ago * Kyousuke Shiroyama separates from Olivia Highland, his vessel. One Month Ago * The city of Harukawa officially admits to economic collapse. Present Undetermined Year, April * The events of ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 take place in mid-April, between the 14th and the 16th. * Toy Dream Company announces their intentions to support the city of Harukawa as Toy Dream 40. * The events of ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 start on April 29.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Opening X-01 Undetermined Year, May * The events of ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 end on May 1.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Ending X-02 * The events of ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 take place between the 20th''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Opening X-01 and the 24th.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Ending X-01 * The events of ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 start on May 31.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 1 Undetermined Year, June * The events of ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 end on June 3.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Ending X-02 * The events of ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 happen on June 13.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Ending X-01 Undetermined Year, July * The events of ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 06 happen between the 5th''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 06 Opening X-02 and the 9th.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 06 Ending X-02 * The events of ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 07 happen between the 19th''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 07 Opening X-02 and the 21st.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 07 Ending X-02 References Category:Setting